Do you really want me?
by tangledshadows
Summary: Harry needs help and Hermione is the only one who can help him. Songfic based on the song 'Do You Really Want Me' By Robyn. HBP never happened.


**A/N: I don not own anything Harry Potter. The song belongs to Robyn.**

* * *

Do You Really Want Me?_

* * *

_

Do you really want me am I really special  
Taking is so easy boys giving is unusual

"Hermione! Hermione!" Harry called. I turned around to see my best-friend of 7 years running after me. "Yes?" I said when he had stopped before me.

"I need your help," he panted.

"Is it Herbology? Because I'm on my to the library to study right now if you want to come with me."

_If you really want me don't make we wait too long  
_

"No, it's a more… delicate… situation…"

"Is it your scar?" I asked, worried and already walking to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"No it's not my scar or Voldemort."

I stopped short and tuned around. "Then what is it?" I asked, very confused.

"I need your help… getting a girl."

"Wh-what?"

_Respect and love is the key just listen to my song_

"A girl?" I repeated. "But why?"

"Well, I really like this girl and I don't think she notices me in that way."

"Oh. Well I suppose I could try… If you are sure?"

Harry nodded in earnest. "Yeah, I am."

"Are you sure Ron wouldn't be better for this?"

"No Hermione, I need a girl's perspective."

"Okay, well, come to the library and we'll get started."

"Oh, thanks so much Hermione," Harry grinned.

As we walked to the library, I was running possible candidates that Harry could like through my head. Lavender Brown? No, Ron already had a 'claim' on her. Parvati or Padma? No, they're too giggly for him. He could like Ginny again, but why would he break up with her then? Argh! He'll probably tell me anyway.

We made our way to our- well, my regular table and sat across from each other.

"So… are you going to tell me who it is?"

"No. I don't want her to know quite yet?"

"Do you think I'll tell her?" I asked, a little offended.

"No, just in case someone over hears."

Boy listen to me carefully now  
Cause this is something every man should know

"Okay… so… Well, first every girl loves romance and chivalry. You've got the chivalry part down."

"What?" Harry said, grinning cheekily. "Are you saying I'm not romantic?"

"You said it, I didn't," I returned, shrugging.

"Hmm, that's very devious of you. Alright, so what else do I need to know?"

I pulled a piece of parchment and a quill out. "Now we get down to specifics. Tell me about Mystery Girl."

"Well, she's smart." I wrote that down. "And beautiful." I wrote that down too. "And kind, and confident, and funny and resourceful, and she's an activist and knowledgeable, and a little bit insane."

I chuckled. "Insane? Just from that I can tell she suits you."

"She does," he replied seriously.

"Right, next question. Does she know you? And I don't mean 'The-Boy-Who-Lived: Harry Potter', I mean 'Harry: Harry Potter."

Harry didn't even hesitate. "She knows my deepest secrets."

"Well, in my personal opinion, I think you should do things for her specially attuned to her personality and interests. For example, does she like Quidditch?"

"No."

"Oh, well that ruins that. Well, you said she's an activist. Maybe take part of one of her groups of protest."

"I already have."

"Well maybe you should step up your effort."

_Oh this is a lesson about how  
You treat your girl right just let it show  
That you love her that you need her say  
That you want her in every way  
_

Harry glanced at his Muggle watch. "Oh bugger. I have Quidditch practice. Can we continue later?"

"Of course Harry. Have fun! And BE CAREFUL!" I yelled as he was leaving. Madam Pince glared at me and Harry raised a hand in acknowledgement. I spent the rest of the night studying for Herbology.

* * *

"Bloody Hell!" Ron whispered in shock. "That was such a hard test!"

Harry and I looked at him. "No it wasn't," I told him. "And watch your language."

"Harry agrees with me! Right mate?"

"Actually Ron, I agree with Hermione on this one."

"Fine!" Ron yelled, walking away in a huff. I laughed and Harry looked at me. "What? He's going to realize how stupid that was in a moment."

"I know. Say Hermione, how many books do you have in there?" he asked, pointing to my regulation, brown shoulder bag.

"I have my Herbology book, Arithmancy, Defence Against the Dark Arts, my History of Magic one, my Transfiguration one and _Hogwarts: A History_."

"Hermione! That's way too many books for only two classes. Let me take that for you." He plucked my bag from my shoulder before I could protest.

"If you say so…"

"I say so."

_You gotta show your girl a little respect  
Or you won't get nothing back but hate  
It's those little things that mean so much  
You gotta treat her right Or get out of her sight  
_

_

* * *

_

I was in the common room, knitting elf hats, when the strangest thing happened. Harry came up to me and said: "Can I help?"

Imagine! Harry knitting elf hats. "Sure. I could always use some help." I told him the incantation and was surprisingly good at it. The only problem was Harry hadn't said a thing for ten minutes.

"Harry," I said, breaking the silence. "What's wrong?"

He glanced up sharply. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

"You're too quiet."

"I'm just thinking about that girl."

"Still not going to tell me who it is?" I gave him my puppy-dog eyes.

"Nope. But I was hoping we could continue those lessons…"

"Sure." I began to tell him everything I thought would help him get this girl, using myself as an example. "If this girl was me, and you wanted to be romantic, you would set up a candlelight dinner in the Astronomy Tower."

"Ah," Harry said. "That's actually a good idea."

"But I can't speak for this girl."

Harry grinned mischievously. "I think you can."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "You still haven't figured it out have you?"

"Figured what out?"

"Who the girl is!" He finished his hat and walked away.

_Do you really want me am I really special  
Taking is so easy boys giving is unusual_

Now I'm stumped. Harry Potter has stumped me. I'm trying to figure out who he likes. I've already ruled out the Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. And out of the Gryffindors: Lavender, Parvati and Ginny. That only leaves me and the younger years. Surely Harry couldn't have a crush on a first year. Could he? "I'm so confused!"

_If you really want me don't make we wait too long  
Respect and love is the key just listen to my song  
_

_

* * *

_

I ran to the Quidditch Pitch, late for the game (Gryffindor versus Slytherin). I scanned the stands looking for a possibility that Harry could like. Well, there's –

"HERMIONE!"

I looked up in time to see a Bludger coming for my head and a speeding Harry with a Beater's bat behind it. I screeched.

"HERMIONE!" Harry bellowed. "DON'T MOVE!" As if I could. Harry poured on the speed and shot in front of the Bludger. He swung the bat and as soon as it made contact with the Bludger, the ball went soaring away. "Wood always said I could've been a beater. Alright there Hermione?" I nodded. I could just imagine my face white, eyebrows raised, mouth open.

"Good."

_Safe is how she wants to feel  
Protect her with all you've got  
Oh she wants to know your love's for real  
And be a good lover make her hot  
Then she'll do everything love you day and night  
She'll do anything just do her right  
It's those little things that mean so much  
You gotta treat her right Or get out of her sight  
_

* * *

It was too loud to study. Gryffindor tower was celebrating their win. Cheers were in the air, Butterbeer bottles were flying through the crowd and people were turning into canaries here and there. You'd think people would stop eating those Canary Creams.

Ron came bowling over. "Hermione, come PARTY!"

"Ron! I'm trying to study for our Transfiguration exam tomorrow."

"Our what?" Harry yelled.

"Our Transfiguration exam!" I yelled back, turning to him.

"Oh no! Can I study with you? I've completely forgotten."

"Sure Harry."

"Psh," Ron interrupted. "You two are no fun."

"Let's go to your room Harry," I said, gathering up my stuff. "It's quieter."

_  
Do you really want me am I really special  
Taking is so easy boys giving is unusual  
If you really want me don't make we wait too long  
Respect and love is the key just listen to my song  
_

"What is the spell to change an animal into a goblet?" I asked Harry.

"_Verraverta_."

"Correct." I flipped the pages for another question. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harry put the book down and stare at me. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"You still haven't figured out who the girl is, have you?"

"No, to be honest, I haven't."

Harry cupped my cheek. "Hermione… the girl is you."

_  
Girls don't give up, give your best  
No part time job, no time to rest  
Let him know what's up before  
so he can give you more and more_

"What?" I squeaked.

"Hermione," Harry came closer to me. "Hermione, I'm in love with you." Softly, he kissed my cheek. "That girl is you."

_Do you really want me am I really special  
Taking is so easy boys giving is unusual  
If you really want me don't make we wait too long  
Respect and love is the key just listen to my song  
_

**

* * *

Well that's the first in the Songfic series. I hoped you liked it. And please review with flames even because it's my birthday and I'd feel loved.**

**Mandy.**


End file.
